Long Live the Kings and Queens
by obsessive360
Summary: It's been two months since the Pevensies have left Narnia, and while they're at school, something in Narnia isn't quite right. A dark king has found a way to "just post Golden Age" Narnia, but is he after the throne or something else? R&R and you'll see.
1. Second Chance

A/N: I like Narnia, but this is my first attempt at a story for this show. If it's horrid, just tell me. Well, I hope you like it. R&R, please! P.S. I don't own any of this, except the plot line and any OCs I come up with.

Peter Pevensie sat quietly in his dorm room. Normally, he would be out with his friends, maybe playing a game of cricket or rugby. But no, if there was one thing Peter wanted to do, it was to have a good sparring match with his younger brother, Edmund. Not even two months ago, he could have. But the moment they set foot back through that wardrobe, all, in the Pevensie children's minds, was lost.

This may sound strange to an average person, but these children had, unintentionally, wandered into another world and became kings and queens. Peter was High King, his sisters, Susan and Lucy, where the only women, seeing as how his mother was never with them, in his life, and Edmund was the one person he trusted the most. Well, other than the royalty part, it was all still true. But one couldn't be the same after spending nearly fifteen years as a king and having everyone respect you as such.

A knock on the door brought Peter out of his thoughts. Opening it, he found Edmund with a worried look on his face. He hadn't seen his brother like that since Lucy had nearly been kidnapped in Narnia, the country they ruled in the other world.

"Ed, what happened?", he asked.

"We have to get to the courtyard between here and the girls' school. We have a problem.", Edmund said, turning abruptly and hurrying away.

Peter rushed after him and didn't stop until they reached their destination.

"What in the bloody...", he trailed off.

"I know, Pete. How do you explain this.", Lucy said as she approached from the opposite side if the courtyard.

In front of them were four chests. They each had a lion on them, which wasn't real odd to anyone, Narnian or human. The odd part was that their names, royal titles and all, were spelled out in gemstones.

"What would be in them?", Lucy asked, a slight regal tone in her voice.

"Why don't we just open them?", Susan asked, a small smile playing on her lips.

The four did so quickly, only to gasp simultaneously once they did so.

"Rhidion, my crown, my shield, what?", Peter said, not believing he once again had the things he missed most.

"Mox! I could never be happier! Why were these sent to us?", Edmund asked as he picked up his sword. (The word Mox means "just" in Latin. I figured that Edmund's sword should be named after him, mostly because I had no real idea of what to name it.)

"I know why.", Lucy said.

"What!", Susan nearly yelled in surprise.

"There was a note in mu trunk. It says troubling times are ahead in Narnia, and our things we left behind were in danger, mostly because they belong to us. Aslan wants these safe, and they will be in England with us.", she told them, passing the note to Peter.

"Like it or not, we're stuck with them. We best figure out how to get these back to our rooms.", Peter said, and as he did, the four trunks sucked the crowns and weaponry, and Lucy's cordial, back into the respective trunk and shrunk to the size of an apple.

"Well, that makes things easier.", Edmund half laughed.

"Back of the note, Peter.", Lucy said with a smile.

"They'll grow to full size once you say this, 'I King/Queen _ the _ require access to my Narnian belongings.' Well, that clear things up a bit.", he stated, picking up his trunk.

"Well, My liege, we should return to our quarters and find a place to keep these.", Edmund said, slipping back into his role as a King.

"Of course, King Edmund. I bid you good night, Queen Lucy, Queen Susan.", Peter replied, the High King feeling as if he was once again back at Cair Paravel.

As they made their way back to their dorms, Edmund looked out a window.

"It is a nice out. I got my gold chess set back. Would you like to play a game with me?", he asked his brother.

"Why not. After all, curfew isn't for another hour yet.", Peter replied.

So, twenty minutes later, the boys were playing chess underneath an oak tree. Neither had noticed Peter's roommate, Charlie, courtyard monitor, was standing right next to them until he let out a slightly annoyed sounding cough.

"Peter, Edmund, it is almost curfew time. What in the would are you doing out here?", he asked.

"What does it look like? We're playing a game of chess.", Edmund replied, while he was silently remanded by Peter, who had given him the 'That's not how a King speaks' look.

"I know, don't get onto me for it. We are no longer arguing with, them, are we?", Edmund replied, careful not to mention the few stuck-ups in the Narnian noble society.

"Anyway, Ed, Checkmate.", Peter said with a smile that his brother hadn't seen in a while.

"Not fair, Peter. You distracted me so I'd loose to you for the first time in, well, forever.", Edmund said a little too calmly.

"Do you love me any less?", Peter whisper-asked with a cheeky smile.

"Course not, but I insist we spar tomorrow morning, bright and early as Orieus made us.", Edmund replied just as quietly.

"Good night, Ed. Keep the chess set safe, I think this is the knight's eye.", he replied, handing the ruby over.

As they went their separate ways, both Pevensies felt like a piece of home was now back with them, because, well, it was.

The next morning, Peter woke, showered, dressed, and took Rhidion from his trunk, which was in his school trunk at the moment.

"Hello there, friend. It's been too long.", he said to the sword.

Hurrying down to the courtyard, he saw Edmund blocking his path.

"Ed, are we going to spar now or what?", he asked his brother.

"Pete, we have to go around back so no one will see us. Only Lu, Su, and Professor Kirk know of Narnia, remember?", Edmund said with a smile.

Peter nodded and they hurried around the back.

"Maybe we should have gone to the track field first. We need to warm up before we start sparing. Orieus always had us run fifteen laps around the castle.", Peter remarked, picturing the centaur counting off the laps as they passed him.

"Okay, let's go.", Edmund said, walking towards the field.

Thirty laps later, they picked up their swords and took their stances.

After fifteen years, they were expert swordsmen. They moved fluidly as a stream, quick as a dash of lightning, and their reflexes were faster than the speed of light. What neither king (For once a king or queen of Narnia, always a king or queen of Narnia) seemed to notice, was the small figure coming towards them.

"Okay, you win again!", Edmund yelled as Peter disarmed him and knocked him down.

"Of course I do. I am High King Peter the Magnificent, am I not?", he asked with a smile.

"And I am King Edmund the Just, in my memory serves. Now let me up!", Edmund said, as Peter had found it prudent to sit on his brother's stomach.

Hey, boys will be boys.

Peter stood and helped his brother up. Of course, it was then that a gentle sneeze, one might have thought it would have come from a small child, alerted the two of someone watching them.

"That was something you don't see everyday.", the newcomer said.

It was a girl, she was average height, pale, fair haired, and Peter was locked onto her dark brown eyes.

"May I ask you name, Miss?", Peter asked, maybe a little to formally.

"I'm Caylee Angelica, and before you ask, yes, it's my real last name.", she replied, a sweet smile playing on her lips.

"Peter Pevensie, and my brother Edmund.", Peter replied, ignoring his brother's annoyed look.

"I know. Your sister, Susan, is my roommate. She said her she had brothers, but she never mentioned that you're expert swordsmen.", Caylee replied.

"And it's a good thing we are, otherwise you may have been hurt.", Peter stated flatly, the term swordsmen making him remember the time Lucy nearly lost her life on a battlefield while trying to revive some of the wounded Narnians.

"Don't worry, I wasn't close enough. I was only out for my morning walk. Of course, you did distract me.", she replied innocently, not failing to notice the slight blush that crept across Peter's cheeks.

"Pete, I'm headed back up. It's Saturday, and we do have plans with the girls later.", Edmund said, walking back towards his dorm, sword in hand.

"Does he mean your sisters or girlfriends?", Caylee asked.

"Sisters. Neither of us have girlfriends. For one, I believe that Edmund is too young to be dating anyone. He's barely eleven now.", Peter replied.

"Funny, I would have thought him to be older. Lucy too. Until Susan told me she was almost nine, I could have sword she was at least eleven. All four of you are like that.", she said with a soft giggle.

"I know, but I doubt anyone can really understand us.", he said, gripping Rhidion's hilt.

"And why is that?", Caylee asked as they began to walk around the track.

"Do you believe one can grow up completely, in another world, and return to this world looking the same as before they left?", he asked.

"What does that have to do with you, Mr. Pevensie?", she asked.

"Well, Miss Angelica, my siblings and myself did just that. We were evacuated to the country and we had to live with a man called Professor Diggory Kirk. He has an old wardrobe, and if you close the door almost all the way, you could walk straight into another world, called Narnia. Well, that's how it worked once. Lu and the Professor tried going back in already, and they failed. We all grew up in Narnia as the kings and queens, well, minus the Professor. This is Rhidion, my sword.", Peter replied, watching as Caylee stared at him in surprise, and not quite understanding why he was telling her this anyway.

"Is there magic in Narnia? Any creature with powers?", she asked, surprising Peter.

"There is magic everywhere in Narnia. The creatures there are extraordinary. Some of the animals can talk. I know for a fact that Susan loved to go swimming with the mermaids and water spirits. Lucy's best friend was a faun named Tumnus. Edmund and I learned how to be an expert swordsman from a centaur named Orieus. In our first war, I road in on a Unicorn, don't laugh, and Edmund had a talking horse named Phillip.", he replied, watching as she lit up and fought back her laughter.

"You know, Peter, you might just be the only person who I can tell this to, but I'm not normal, by far. Whenever I'm around, people feel compelled to tell the truth, if my skin touched something like snow or ice, it melts said snow or ice. I'm different.", Caylee replied, stopping and turning to face Peter.

"I may have been crowned High King Peter, the Magnificent, but Susan is much smarter. Why don't you join us for lunch, so you can ask Su about this?", Peter replied, knowing it was peculiar that Caylee was able to do thing like that, while at the same time, he was looking for any excuse to spend more time with her.

"I think that would be great. But you know, you could have asked me out anyway.", she replied with another soft giggle.

"Hey, Flirting 101 and How to Ask Out Girls weren't classes I could take wile learning to be king!", Peter said, half sarcastically.

"HA! You admit you want to ask me out!", Caylee nearly shrieked.

"Is there anything wrong with that?", he asked, his voice dead calm, worried that he may have ruined his chances with this girl.

"No, but most guys prefer someone like Alexandra Bradford, tall, blonde, early developer, and pretty.", she replied, finding her hair very interesting at that moment.

"Caylee, you are beautiful, and I never want you to doubt that. I don't even want to hear the statement you just said ever again. I think on a level that only Edmund, out of all the males at this school, couldn't even imagine, which makes it possible that I have only known you half an hour and I can already tell that you are sweet, intelligent, beautiful, special, in a good way, and apparently, you could care less that I'm a king in another world.", Peter said quietly, pulling her into a hug.

As he released her, Peter noticed Caylee was crying.

"Was it something I said? I never meant to upset you.", he said quickly.

"Yes, I mean no, I mean- Peter, no one, not even my own parents, have ever called my beautiful. Do you really mean that?", she replied, her eyes as bright as stars.

"Yes, you are beautiful. How could your parents never tell you that?", he asked.

"I guess they never really noticed me in general. My dad's in the military, which means he's never home, and my mum died when I was small. My stepmother prefers to spend time with my stepsister, Addison. Everyone thinks she's perfect. But me, I'm the bane of my family's existence. I had one boyfriend, who broke up with me three months ago, which he claims was because we had nothing in common, when he really only used me to get to Addison.", Caylee tried to continue, but she was cut off by Peter's lips on hers.

As they broke apart, Peter heard laughter behind him. Turning, he saw Edmund.

"Ed! What are you doing?", he asked.

"Well, I was coming down here to tell you that you only have an hour before Lu tries to kill you for being late, and since she's a queen, the 'I can't be late because I'm the king' doesn't work on here, as you well know.", Edmund said, walking off.

"Okay, since I obviously have to go, I'll have to ask you this rather quickly. Will you be my girlfriend?", Peter asked Caylee, watching her eyes brighten even more, if possible.

"Of course, but then again, who am I to say no to the king?", she replied, smiling wide.

Peter couldn't help but smile, himself. Leaning in, they kissed again.

"Just tell Su that I invited you to lunch with us. I'll see you soon.", he whispered, giving her a final hug before rushing off to shower after sparring for nearly an hour, plus running thirty laps.

Caylee was passing a group of girls on her way back to the room she shared with Susan, when she heard a well known voice say something that made her stop dead.

"I don't know, but ever since the Pevensie kids got back from the country, Peter looks, well, hot!"

It was Addison. Well, her and a few of her friends. Alexandra Bradford was among them, and spoke next.

"Addy, he would be crazy to not want you. You're gorgeous.", she said.

"I don't know, Alex. I saw him making out with some girl out on the field earlier.", Brooklyn Price said.

"Brooke, could you tell who it was?", Addison said in alarm.

Caylee took this as an opportunity to run. Bolting through her door, she sacred Susan, who was applying her make up with care.

"Caylee, what was that for?", she asked.

"I had to get away from Addison, sorry. And it is your brother's fault. Peter to be exact.", Caylee replied, sinking down on her bed.

"What did he do now?", Susan asked.

"Well, I found him and Edmund sparring. He told me something very interesting.", Caylee said, smiling.

"Really, what?", Susan asked.

"I don't know, Queen Susan.", Caylee answered, watching Susan drop her lip gloss.

"You know about Narnia?", Susan asked quietly.

"One tends to when they're dating the High King.", Caylee replied, watching Susan gape in surprise.

"Then I suppose you'll be joining us today? Which is odd, since Peter never even as much as looked at any girl or woman in Narnia.", Susan replied, smiling at the first girl to win Peter's heart. (Well in that way at least.)

They talked for a bit before Susan remembered something.

"What exactly is the reason you were running from Addison?", she asked the darker haired girl.

"She want's to date Peter, but her friend Brooklyn told her he was kissing some girl on the field this morning. I had to run before they found out I was even there. If my sister knew, she'd kill me.", Caylee replied.

"Well, since you know about how I grew up, I have to show you something.", Susan said, reaching into her bedside table drawer for her trunk.

"I, Queen Susan the Gentle, require access to my Narnian belongings.", she spoke, setting the trunk on the floor.

It grew to it's normal size and she opened it.

"This is my tiara.", Susan said, holding up the band of ash wood leaves and daffodils.

"It's beautiful.", Caylee said in almost a whisper.

"Maybe you'll get your own one day.", Susan replied.

"I'd have to be a queen to- Susan, are you saying what I think you're saying?", she asked her friend.

"Peter was a grown man, twenty-eight. He never looked at a woman, and that was with other kings throwing their daughters, sometimes sisters, at him. He was the only one of us to never experience a relationship. I was almost engaged once, but the guy turned out to be a jerk. I'm just lucky I had Edmund with me. But back on topic. Peter must love you already if he told you about Narnia. This is something extraordinary. Trust me.", Susan said, her tone dead serious.

"What did he look like, you know, at twenty-eight?", Caylee asked.

"Extremely handsome, collar length, wavy, blonde hair, his eyes would sparkle, like a sapphire gem, and he was extremely fit, mentally and physically. His personality was something else as well. No one was allowed to hurt us, or Peter would be the one to answer to. You know Peter loves you when he risks everything for you.", Susan said, her gentleness she was crowned for shining through.

"So you don't find it odd that I asked you how attractive your brother is, or will be, or was?", Caylee asked, slightly confused.

"Not at all, and I get what you mean. Now, we must make you presentable. May I?", Susan replied, pointing at Caylee's dresser.

"Sure.", Caylee said.

Half an hour later, they were finished. Caylee was wearing black stockings, a black turtle neck, a navy, red, and gold skirt, and black high heels. Her hair was held back with a thin red headband. Susan had done her make up with such care, you really had to look to tell she was wearing any.

"Susan, how can I ever thank you for this?", she asked, seeing herself in the full length mirror.

"First, it's alright to call me Su, and second, as long as you don't hurt my brother, don't worry about it.", Susan replied, giggling slightly.

The two girls walked to Lucy's room, where they bumped into her as she exited. Lucy was dressed in a long sleeve white shirt, stockings and a skirt much like Caylee's, and black Mary-Janes.

"Susan, who's this?", she asked, looking up at her sister.

"This is Caylee, my roommate and Peter's _girlfriend_!", Susan replied happily.

"Peter has a girlfriend!", Lucy quietly cheered.

"She also knows of Narnia. Peter told her, and she doesn't think we're crazy.", Susan added with a smile.

"Let's just get to lunch before Edmund says something about Susan being late when she complains when others are late.", Caylee said quickly, seeing her sister walking up the hall.

The girls walked off and Caylee sighed at escaping her sister for the second time that day.

Once they reached the joint cafeteria, the girls made a beeline for the boys. Caylee looked at Peter and saw him mouth the word 'Wow.' as he looked at her. She couldn't help but giggle and blush.

"You girls ready?", Edmund asked, while elbowing Peter in the side, for he was still starring at Caylee.

Caylee stepped closer to Peter and whispered, "Like what you see, your Majesty?"

Peter blushed scarlet at that, and looked down at his feet.

The group got their food and went to sit outside. Sitting at a table as far from any other people as possible, the other two Pevensies got to know Caylee a bit better.

Peter looked at Caylee and motioned his head towards Susan.

"Alright!", Caylee whispered.

"Su, Caylee needs to ask you something.", Peter said.

"Yes?", Susan asked.

Caylee told Susan what she had said to Peter. Susan racked her brain trying to remember any being like that in Narnia.

"Well, Aslan himself ended the White Witch's never ending winter, but I can't recall anybody like that in Narnia.", she replied, truly curious as to Caylee's gifts.

"How long have you been able to do this, Caylee?", Lucy asked.

"Well, I only noticed it a few months back.", but she never finished, for Peter interrupted.

"Isn't that about the same time when Father Christmas gave us the sword, shield, bow and quiver of arrows, cordial and dagger?", he asked.

"Yes, I believe it was. You think he? But why?", Lucy said in reply.

Edmund leaned in to whisper to Susan.

"Su do you think he wanted to give the future queen a gift or two of her own?", he asked.

"Yes, I believe you're right, Ed.", she replied dreamily and sounding far away.

"Wow, what a day. I have a new boyfriend, a new group of amazing friends, and Father Christmas gave me gifts in the middle of the Summer. Not to mention the strange new land I was told about.", Caylee giggled.

"And you were ordered by the High King of said land that you must always remember that you are beautiful.", Peter added, kissing the top of her head.

That night, Caylee couldn't sleep. After only about four hours of sleep, she got up. It was about five in the morning. She dressed in the outfit she had worn at lunch yesterday and went down to the field.

She had been walking around for about an hour when she heard voiced behind her.

"I don't think I've seen you around here, do I know you?"

She turned and saw her ex standing there.

"Cays?", he asked.

"Get away from me, Robert, and my name is Caylee, not 'Cays', you jerk!", she yelled, backing away.

He lunged after her and was trying to drag her off when a force knocked Robert over. This force was tall, blonde, and his eyes sparkled like a sapphire gem.

"Peter!", Caylee cried, throwing her arms around him.

"Are you alright, darling?", he asked quietly, holding her close.

"Now, but what did you do to him?", she replied.

"It's a move Orieus taught Edmund and myself. It renders the opponent unconscious and causes zero pain.", he replied, looking over his shoulder at Robert.

Caylee just stayed there, wrapped in Peter's arms for a while. It wasn't until Susan's words came back into her mind.

"Su told me yesterday that you protect those you love. Is that true?", she asked.

"Yes, I love you, Caylee. Don't you doubt that.", he whispered, kissing her softly.

As they broke apart, Caylee looked up at him.

"I love you too, Peter. But don't ever call me 'Cays'.", she said.

"Alright, I won't. How about Cayla?", he asked.

"Fine by me. And thank you for stopping him. He's not above hitting me, even if he is only fourteen.", she replied, glaring at Robert's limp form.

"Did he ever hurt you?", Peter growled, slightly scaring her.

"Yes, he's hit me before. But don't do anything stupid!", Caylee replied, adding the last part when she remembered what Susan had said about the fact Peter would put his life at risk to protect and defend his loved ones, and when she saw Rhidion on Peter's side.

"I promise you I won't, but I will have to move him away from here so Ed and I can spar.", he replied, letting go of Caylee.

"Okay, how long do you think he'll be out?", she asked, while picturing Peter the way Susan had described him.

"An hour, maybe two. It really depends on weight, height, and how hard I hit him.", Peter remarked.

Caylee let out a sigh. He was definitely a man, no longer a boy. Silently, she wondered how his mother handled the change in Peter when he got home. She'd have to ask Susan about it.

For the next hour, Caylee, along with Lucy and Susan, who had guessed where their brothers would be, watched Edmund and Peter spar.

"One day, you will have to see them do that on horseback.", Susan commented.

"Su, how did you mum react to the changes in all of you?", Caylee asked, knowing it was a personal question.

"She was confused, mostly by Edmund and Peter getting along. But that tends to happen when you're on a battlefield and your brother is nearly killed. You grow really close. I was twenty-five before Peter even considered letting me meet any of the numerous young men who wanted to marry me. The other thing that confused her was me. I wasn't reading as much, I was spending more time with the others, and I started wearing make up. And with Lucy not as energetic as before, she started to worry.", Susan replied, laughing slightly.

"How did the guys keep their strength up after you left Narnia?", Caylee asked.

"Professor Kirk has broad swords. Those two would wake up at dawn, run thirty laps around the house, then do this. Lu and I tried to use other bows and arrows, but mine are still the best ones we've ever used.", Susan replied, smiling as she glanced at the bow on her lap.

"Susan, Father Christmas gave you that. Of course there won't be any bow or any arrows like that.", Caylee replied through her laughter.

And this was how it was almost every morning, minus Robert. These were happy times, but then it was the day they would boar the train home for the Christmas holidays.

"Cayla, I'm going to miss you so much.", Lucy said to her new found best friend, as they all chose their compartment. (I'll alternate between Caylee and Cayla.)

"Lu, I live three blocks from you four. You'll see me at least four times.", Caylee replied, smirking at the younger girl.

"And I'm glad for that!", Peter cheered, kissing Caylee's cheek.

Edmund pretended to gag, Susan sighed, and Lucy and Cayla just laughed. The five remained similar to this the whole way home, with some, okay, a lot of talk of Narnia, of course.

As the train pulled into King's Cross, the group became somber. Peter gave Caylee one last kiss, for no one outside of their group knew she was his girlfriend, just that she was the Pevensies' good friend.

"I miss you already.", he whispered.

"I miss you already, too.", she said back.

Susan tapped Cayla on the shoulder, and as she turned around, Susan pulled her into a hug.

"If Addison gives you a hard time, feel free to come over.", she whispered.

"I'll keep that in mind.", Caylee replied, smiling to herself.

As they got off the train, Caylee stopped dead.

"Daddy!", she cried, seeing her father waiting for her.

"Caylee!", he called back, smiling.

Letting go of Peter's hand she ran over to her father and threw her arms around him.

"You're home for Christmas!", she whispered, tears falling down her face.

"And you look even more beautiful than ever. Just like your mother did at your age.", he replied.

"Someone made sure I knew how beautiful I am.", she whispered back.

"Really, who?", her father asked.

"If I tell you, you can't tell anyone. Well, at least not yet.", Caylee replied, starring her father down.

"Okay, just tell me.", he replied, smiling.

"This way, Daddy.", she said, gleefully.

Caylee walked up to Peter, who was looking for his mother, and tapped on his shoulder. He turned and saw her with her father.

"Peter, this is my father, Colonel Everett Angelica. Daddy, this is Peter Pevensie, my boyfriend.", she said, her tone soft, quiet, and gentle.

"Mr. Pevensie, I expect you've been treating my daughter right. Not like that last boy, Robert, did. Nearly broke her heart, he did.", holding out his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir. Caylee is the most beautiful and intelligent person I know, and I do appreciate that you are in the military. I believe that without a strong military, a country could easily fall, and that armies are made strong by the people in them, not what weapons they use.", Peter said, shaking the older man's hand.

"You're interested in the military, now, are you?", the Colonel asked.

"Daddy, Peter was interested in the military quite some time before he even met me!", Caylee snapped.

Peter leaned in and to her, "I understand where he's coming from though. I was worse with all of Susan's suitors."

She giggled as the image formed in her head.

"Poor people.", she whispered back.

"What's so funny?", the Colonel asked.

"Peter was telling me not to snap because he understands where you're coming from with that question, because he's very protective of his sister, Susan.", she replied, smiling at her father.

What, it wasn't a complete lie.

Caylee and her father said goodbye to Peter and hurried off.

"Your sister is in the car. She was off the train before you.", her father stated.

"She can't know about Peter, neither can Mother.", she said flatly.

"Why can't she?", her father asked.

"Addison already doesn't like me, no need to add to it I'm dating a guy she thinks is cute.", Caylee said, sighing softly.

The Colonel nodded as they reached the car and the family drove home.

A/N: I own nothing except the plot line, Addison, The Colonel, Caylee, Robert, the step mother, Alexandra, and Brooklyn. I do hope you enjoy this story and want more. R&R, Please!


	2. Something There That Wasn't There Before

A/N: I like Narnia, but this is my first attempt at a story for this show. If it's horrid, just tell me. Well, I hope you like it. R&R, please! P.S. I don't own any of this, except the plot line and any OCs I come up with. Short reminder, the Pevensie's house was bombed in in LWW, and all of the main five children are a lot more mature than normal kids because, well, the Pevensie's have already grown up, and Caylee is a bit of a mystery for now. Meaning I know, but it's too early for you to know, but if you think you do know, let me know via review!

The car ride home for Peter, wasn't the most pleasant. He was lost in thoughts of Caylee. Now of course, sitting in his and Edmund's room didn't help either.

"Pete, go for a walk or something, you're getting to be an annoyance.", Edmund said after about an hour of Peter's moping.

Peter followed his brother's suggestion and walked downstairs.

"Mum, I'm going for a walk, I'll be home in no more than an hour.", Peter called, grabbing his coat.

"Peter, you just got home. How about tomorrow?", Helen replied, knowing that she wasn't likely to change her son's mind anyway.

"No, Mum, I'm just going out to clear my head. I'll be fine.", he replied, smiling at her.

Helen relented and let him leave. As Peter walked past a small shop, something in the window caught his eye.

It looked like the shield he'd been given by Father Christmas, only it was smaller and hanging on a silver chain. It made him think of Narnia, his real home, and it made him think of Caylee, and how much she wanted to go to Narnia.

As Peter arrived home, he found Susan wrapping presents in the dining room.

"Need any help, Your Majesty?", he asked quietly.

"Brother dear, would you please pass me that package of labels?", she asked with a smile.

Peter let out a chuckle and handed her the labels. As Su took them, a squeal came from the living room.

Lucy bolted into the dining room and she was beaming.

"Peter, Susan, Daddy's home!", she cried.

Peter and Susan dropped the gifts on the table and ran after their little sister. Sure enough, Bryant Pevensie was there, his left arm in a sling, and his right around Lucy.

"Dad!", Susan exclaimed, hastening forward to hug him.

"Susan!", Bryant said, hugging his oldest daughter back as best as he could.

Once Susan had moved back to the presents on the table, Peter walked up to his father.

"Dad, you're back!", he exclaimed, hugging his father, having a rare moment where Narnia was forgotten.

Bryant chuckled and ruffled Peter's hair, who then proceeded to flatten it back.

"Edmund!", Peter called in a regal tone.

"Yes, Peter?", Edmund said from the doorway, snapping shut a book called _All the King's Horses, All the King's Men: A Chess Master's Guide_.

Peter simply inclined his head towards Bryant and watched Ed's blank look turn into a smile.

"Dad, I didn't know you'd be home!", he cried, hugging the Pevensie patriarch.

"And I didn't know you read books on chess.", Bryant replied, noticing the book in his youngest son's hand.

"I learned how to play at Professor Kirk's, and Peter has only beat me three times I believe.", Ed replied, chuckling slightly.

"Yes, but you can't beat Lu in a race.", Peter replied, laughing as he left the room.

"Oi! That's because of you!", Ed called to his brother.

* * *

><p>A week later, Christmas day, Caylee was contemplating going over to the Pevensie's. She had their presents wrapped and hidden in her closet, ready to give to them. She decided to go after supper, but she had no clue what would happen and aforementioned meal.<p>

"So," Margaret Angelica asked her daughter, Addison, "are there any cute boys this year?"

"There is one. His name's Peter Pevensie, but Brooklyn told me he has a girlfriend.", the teenage redhead replied.

"But when has that ever stopped you from stealing my boyfriend.", Caylee mumbled.

"What was that, Caylee?", the older red haired woman asked.

"Oh, nothing, Mother.", she replied quickly, shooting her father a warning look.

"How is Brooklyn, dear?", Everett said, remembering what Caylee had said about not telling anyone about Peter.

"She's great, as is Alexandra. They both asked for me to wish a 'Happy Christmas' to you and Mother.", Addison replied, not even seeing Caylee roll her eyes.

"Caylee, did you make any new friends this year?", Margaret asked.

"Yes, Mother. My roommate and best friend is Susan Pevensie, and I'm friends with the others as well.", Caylee said simply, finishing her dessert, treacle tart.

"Daddy, may I go where I asked you about earlier?", she asked.

"Of course, since you are finished. Don't forget the message I gave you.", he replied, knowing that she was headed to the Pevensie home.

Caylee washed her fork, spoon, knife, and plate, and placed them in the drying rack. She then hurried up to her room and put on her shoes. Grabbing her purse, which held the four presents, she hurried down to the front door, taking her coat from the hook on the wall. Lucky for her, she'd talked with Susan about what they might want for Christmas.

"I'll be back soon!", she called as she walked out of the house.

Walking up to the Pevensie's door, she could hear laughter. Smiling to herself, she knocked on the door. It opened moments later, revealing Lucy, who was wearing a blue dress with a white belt and matching shoes.

"Caylee!", she cried, throwing her arms around the older girl.

"Hey, Lu, Happy Christmas. May I come in?", she asked.

"Well, it wouldn't be right for me, as a queen, to leave you out in the cold, would it?", she replied with a grin.

Caylee just laughed, following the girl inside.

"Peter, look who's here.", Lucy said as they entered the living room.

The teen boy looked up and saw Caylee. He walked over to her, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed the top of her head.

"Happy Christmas, darling.", Peter whispered.

"Happy Christmas, love.", Caylee whispered back.

As he looked into her chocolate brown eyes, Peter could have sworn there was something oddly Narnian about her, but it wasn't a bad thing. Yet, it wasn't the same Narnian feeling that came from his subjects.

"Oi!Earth to Peter!", Edmund yelled, bringing Peter back to reality.

"Sorry, I was off in you-know-where again.", Peter muttered.

"Well, this must be Caylee. I dare say I'd be lying if I told you Peter hardly mentions you.", Helen said, walking over to the girl and hugging her.

"Yes, because he can't seem to go five minutes without mentioning you, Cayla.", Edmund added.

"Oh really now?", she asked, turning back to Peter, who ran a hand through his hair sheepishly.

"Um...", Peter tried to defend himself, but Caylee had wrapped her arms around him.

"I think that's sweet, Peter. Edmund, I think, is just being immature.", she replied, her seemingly regal manner and stature going unnoticed by everyone except Peter.

"Hello, Caylee. I'm Bryant Pevensie, Pete, Ed, Su, and Lu's father.", Bryant said, shaking the teen girl's hand.

"Pleased to meet you, sir. Peter told me that you were serving in the military.", Caylee replied, giving him a small smile.

"I was, but I was discharged after my arm was broken in an explosion. I was unable to hold a weapon and a liability seeing as how I could no longer fight.", he stated simply.

"Oh, dear me, I came here to give you your presents. I always get sidetracked.", Caylee said suddenly with a giggle.

"Presents!", Lucy squealed.

"Yes, Lu, presents.", Caylee said with a smile.

Caylee pulled the five packages from her bag, then handed them to the person they belonged to.

Peter unwrapped his gift and gasped. It was a dagger, the hilt and sheath designed to look similar to Susan's horn. He looked up at his girlfriend, smiling like a mad man.

"I take it you like it then?", she asked, seeing the look on his face.

"I love it. It looks almost...", Peter trailed off.

"I know, thats why I bought it for you., she replied, giving him a quick kiss.

"Wow, Caylee, thank you. I definitely needed this!", Edmund cried out.

"Well, I saw the jeweler's loupe and remembered how you keep loosing the ruby eyes of your chess knights in the set the professor gave you. That should help you not mix them up with any fake red gems.", she replied, hugging Edmund.

"Wow!", was the only, synchronized response from Lucy and Susan.

"The covers are covered in silk. My father bought them for me when he went to China, but I don't need all three. The green reminded me of Susan, the orange-ish red reminded me of Lucy, Im keeping the purple one. The quill pens were also in a set of three. Mine is blue, Susan's is black, and Lucy's is red.", Caylee replied, falling backwards onto Peter as the tow girls tried to hug her at the same time.

"Lucy, go get our presents!", Susan ordered, making the girl run up the stairs.

"Caylee, dear, thank you for the fairy tale book.", Helen said to the girl, smiling softly.

"Peter told me how you lost your old copy when the bomb fell on the house. I saw this one and thought you might like it.", she replied meekly, not sure how Helen would react.

The mother of four simply moved over to Caylee and pulled her into another hug.

Lucy came back holding four boxes. Susan took them from her sister and handed the biggest one to Caylee.

Upon opening it, she discovered it to be a painting of Peter and herself, sitting together on the bleachers, just looking into one another's eyes. In the bottom righthand corner, she spotted Lucy's signature.

"Thanks, Lu. It looks wonderful!", she told the younger girl, hugging her again.

Opening the next one, she smiled before hugging Edmund.

"You remembered me saying I wanted a poetry book? That was back in October!", she cried through her laughter.

"I have a good memory, sue me.", he retorted, returning her hug.

Susan handed her the gift labeled _From Susan_. It was a large white box, wrapped in bright red paper. In it was a periwinkle dress that would not be out of place at a renaissance fair.

"It was too small for me, and I thought it might look better on you anyway.", Susan whispered, seeing Caylee smile.

Caylee opened the last one and smiled, blinking away the tears. It was a necklace, and the charm resembled Peter's shield. It was beautiful, and she knew it was something she'd find special, even if she was old and grey, and couldn't remember what it symbolized.

"I love it. Would you help me put it on?", she said to Peter.

"Of course.", Peter replied, taking the necklace from her and opening the clasp.

As he re-fastened the clasp, Peter leaned around and kissed Caylee's cheek.

At that moment, the clock chimed ten.

"I should get going. It's getting quite late.", Caylee said, remembering she was to be home by ten-thirty.

"Peter, could you walk her home? She'll need help with the box the painting is in.", Susan whispered.

"Didn't even have to ask.", he replied, chuckling slightly.

As they walked towards Caylee's house, Peter ran thoughts through his head about his girlfriend. She was different from a lot of other girls. She sometimes walked, talked, and even had a stature suggesting that she might be from another time or world.

"Peter, where here.", she said, snapping him from his thoughts.

Peter walked Caylee to her door, still holding the painting and her hand. Caylee pulled out her keys and handed the dress and book to Peter.

"Daddy, I'm home!", she called as the door swung open.

"Caylee, should I leave before Addison spots me?", Peter asked.

"His majesty is asking a simple maiden is he should take his leave?", she asked through giggles.

Peter laughed as well, before leaning in for a kiss.

"Well, what do we have here?", asked a voice from behind them.

"Daddy! Sorry about that, Peter was just about to leave.", Caylee said quickly, seeing her father.

"Don't worry about it. Your mother and sister are already asleep. They plan to go shopping tomorrow morning. Personally, I think anyone who does that may be a bit mad. The crowds are ridiculous.", he replied with a chuckle.

"You've always said that, Daddy.", Caylee replied with a smile.

"Sweetheart, why don't you take your presents up to your room. I need tot alk with Peter for a moment. Don't worry, I won't kill him.", Everett replied.

"Okay, but if he's maimed or injured when I get back down stairs...", she trailed off, taking the boxes from Peter.

"She reminds me an awful lot of her real mother, Anamaria. She's got the same hair, eyes, and stature as her mother, not to mention her stubbornness and determination.", he mused as his daughter walked up the stairs.

"She apparently doesn't see that, sir, but everyone admits she's pretty. I think they're fools, because she's not just pretty, she's beautiful.", Peter replied.

"This is Anamaria and Caylee when Caylee was about three. It was the last photo of them together.", Everett said, handing Peter a small frame.

The picture was of a woman with tanned skin, long, dark hair and dark chocolate eyes, and a small girl who looked just like her, only paler and younger. As Peter looked at the picture, a vision flashed in his mind.

The woman in the photo was dressed in a pale purple gown, her hair done up in a bun. A small boy was tugging at her skirt.

"_Mummy, what that?_", the boy asked in a baby's voice, pointing at a mirror in the room.

"_Cassie, dear, it's not something you'd understand. Why don't you go play with your toys for a while, okay?_", she replied, watching the boy, no more than a year old, run out of the room giggling.

The woman stood in front of the mirror, and as she touched it, she fell into it, landing at the London Renaissance Fair, where she bumped into a man that looked like Everett.

Peter blinked a few time and handed the picture back to Caylee's father.

"Well, glad to see no one's been killed.", Caylee said from the stairs.

She walked over to Peter and her father. Taking Peter's hand, she led him to the door.

"Goodnight.", she whispered, kissing hims softly.

"Goodnight.", he whispered back as they broke apart.

As Peter walked home that night, he was sure of one thing: The woman in the photo was definitely not from this world.

A/N: Sorry it's so short, and remember, I own nothing except the plot line and my OCs. I just came up with Mr. Pevensie's name, since it was never mentioned, ANYWHERE! I do hope you enjoy this story and want more. R&R, Please! And, before anyone asks this, there are clues, starting in this chapter, about Caylee's oddness and why she was so accepting of Narnia. Love you guys!


	3. Like Whoa

A/N: I like Narnia, but this is my first attempt at a story for this show. If it's horrid, just tell me. Well, I hope you like it. R&R, please! P.S. I don't own any of this, except the plot line and any OCs I come up with. Short reminder, all of the main five children are a lot more mature than normal kids because, well, the Pevensie's have already grown up, and Caylee is a bit of a mystery for now. Meaning I know, but it's too early for you to know, but if you think you do know, let me know via review!

_**Previously...**_

_It was a necklace, and the charm resembled Peter's shield..._

_She was different from a lot of other girls. She sometimes walked, talked, and even had a stature suggesting that she might be from another time or world..._

_"She reminds me an awful lot of her real mother, Anamaria. She's got the same hair, eyes, and stature as her mother, not to mention her stubbornness and determination.", he mused as his daughter walked up the stairs._

_"This is Anamaria and Caylee when Caylee was about three. It was the last photo of them together.", Everett said, handing Peter a small frame._

_ The picture was of a woman with tanned skin, long, dark hair and dark chocolate eyes, and a small girl who looked just like her, only paler and younger. As Peter looked at the picture, a vision flashed in his mind._

_ The woman in the photo was dressed in a pale purple gown, her hair done up in a bun. A small boy was tugging at her skirt._

_ "Mummy, what that?", the boy asked in a baby's voice, pointing at a mirror in the room._

_ "Cassie, dear, it's not something you'd understand. Why don't you go play with your toys for a while, okay?", she replied, watching the boy, no more than a year old, run out of the room giggling._

_ The woman stood in front of the mirror, and as she touched it, she fell into it, landing at the London Renaissance Fair, where she bumped into a man that looked like Everett._

_Peter blinked a few time and handed the picture back to Caylee's father._

_ As Peter walked home that night, he was sure of one thing: The woman in the photo was definitely not from this world..._

It was January 4, and the four Pevensie's were in the car, headed towards the train station. Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy were all talking in Old Narnian about Caylee, and what Peter had seen when he looked at the picture of Anamaria Angelica.

"Sed quomodo fieri potest?", Susan asked.(But how is it possible?)

"Nescio, sed si viderent youd Narnia erat iurant.", Peter replied, recalling the vision. (I don't know, but if you saw it, you'd swear it was Narnia.)

"Putasne novit enim?", Lucy asked.(Do you think she knows?)

"No. Mater illius, dum esset mortuus quatuor.", Peter answered, shaking his head slightly.(No, her mother died when she was four.)

"Narnian tempus lobortis. Narnia quod futurum Putasne?", Edmund asked, thinking back to the wardrobe.(Narnian time is different. Do you think that was the future Narnia?)

"Non scire potuerint?", Peter said, unsure if Edmund was right, his mind still focused on the vision.(Don't know, might have been?)

"Petre tu mihi mitte vission? Ut vidit dixisti te vidisse!", Susan said with a gasp.(Peter, did you send me that vision, because I just saw what you said you saw!)

"Mihi!", Edmund and Lucy chorused.(Me too!)

"Est autem probabile quod in Narnia tulerunt?", Peter stated, answering their unasked question.(It's probably something we picked up in Narnia.)

"We're here!", Helen Pevensie said, parking the car.

This gained the children's attention, as they clambered out of the car and the boys lifted the school bags onto the curb.

"You four were awfully quiet on the ride over here. Is something wrong?", Bryant asked.

The four royals looked at one another in shock. Had their entire conversation been in their minds?

This gave Susan an idea.

"Peter, can you hear me?", she thought.

"Yeah. How did we not notice this?", Peter thought back.

"Don't ask me!", Edmund added.

"I'm guessing it has something to do with Aslan sending us our stuff.", Lucy thought flatly, thinking how that had to be why this just seemed to start now.

"Good point, Lu, but we can talk about it later.", Peter replied, going deep into thought on the subject.

"Well, you're train leaves in half an hour, so we best get going.", Helen said, unaware of her children's entire train of thought.

The Pevensie parents walked their children into the station and after about twenty minutes, Caylee, Addison, and their parents arrived.

"Peter, Su, Ed, Lu!", Caylee called.

"Caylee!", Lucy squealed, again, meeting the girl halfway and hugging her.

"Lucy, it's been three days since you've seen me!", the older girl said, talking about the New Years party the two families had.

When Caylee reached Peter, she hugged him tightly.

"I can't believe that I'm not dead yet, considering New Years.", she whispered to him.

"Well, Addison had to find out eventually.", he replied with a laugh.

"Peter!", Lucy nearly screamed.

"Su, Ed, it's time to go back, grab onto me!", he yelled to them, seeing the train rocket past.

Caylee had a hold of his hand, Ed's hand was on Peter's shoulder, Susan's was on his other shoulder, Peter had an arm around Lucy. Helen and Bryant grabbed Edmund's shoulders, Margaret took Helen's other hand, Addison clasped her mother's forearm, and Everett took hold of Addison and Margaret's waits.

When the train completely passed, they could see a beautiful beach. Lucy and Susan let go of Peter and ran out of the cave. Ed followed, looking over the cave and gasping.

"Hey, Pete, race you to the throne room!", he yelled to his brother, taking off at once.

"Su, Lucy, the castle's this way!", Peter yelled, pulling Caylee with him as he ran towards Cair Paravell.

"All of you, stop right now!", Helen yelled.

Peter and Edmund turned to their mother.

"Yes, Mum?", they asked.

"Where are we?", she asked calmly.

"Well, if you would please accompany us to our castle, we'd be more than happy to tell you. And I have to go now, because there is an angry black centaur headed straight for me.", Peter replied, seeing Orieus galloping down towards the beach.

"High King Peter, what happened to you? When you left three years ago, you were twenty-eight years of age. You're nothing but a boy now.", the General stated, reaching the two kings.

"Well, General, Queen Lucy lead the four of us through an enchanted wardrobe, and back into England.", Peter replied.

"Oh sure, great High King Peter blames his little sister.", Lucy said, rolling her eyes as she reached her brothers.

"My Queens!", Orieus said, bowing to the two girls.

"General Orieus.", the said, bowing as well, just not a low.

"Mum, Dad, Colonel, Mrs. Angelica, Addison, please follow us.", Edmund said, headed for the castle again.

"Ed! Could you please get our bags?", Susan asked.

He did so, but when he picked up Susan's, he nearly fell over.

"Geese, Su, I thought you were "Queen Susan, the Gentle." What kind of cruel punishment is this?", he asked.

"Peter, go help him!", Lucy snapped.

"Yes, Your Majesty.", he sighed.

The adults and Addison were clueless and speechless. Kings and Queens? Centaur?

Orieus had taken off to the castle ahead of everyone, and was waiting for them at the door.

"I have asked the staff to find some of your clothes from when you were about ten to fifteen.", he said, obviously trying to hide his joy that his Kings and Queens were back.

"Thank you, Orieus. You may go home. I'm sure Maria is looking for you.", Peter said,smiling at his old friend.

"I dear say she would be upset if you were late for dinner, again.", Edmund added.

"Aye, right you are. I bid you a good evening, Your Majesties and friends, and family.", the centaur said with a chuckle, trotting off.

"Where did Lucy go?", Susan asked, no longer seeing her sister.

"There she is.", Edmund said, pointing towards the hall leading towards the bed chambers.

"You didn't honestly think I'd stay in this uniform, did you?", Lucy called over her shoulder as she entered her room.

"Come on, Caylee, you too Addison. I probably have something you can borrow.", Susan said, leading the girls off.

"Mum, Mrs. Angelica, you come too. Lucy and I have things that would fit you as well.", she added as an afterthought.

The two women were confused, but did as told, Addison and Margaret following Lucy as Helen went with Susan and Caylee.

"Alright then, Ed, you have Dad's build, so take him with you. Colonel, if you'd follow me.", Peter stated, stopping to call over one of the staff members, refusing to refer to them as servants.

"Daphne, right?", he asked the girl.

"Yes, Your Majesty.", she replied.

"Queen Lucy should be out soon. Could you help her with those bags?", he asked.

"Of course, sire.", Daphne answered, bowing and moving over to the edge of the hall.

A few minutes later, Lucy emerged, wearing a silver and red dress(think a mix between her coronation dress and the dress she wore in _Prince Caspian_) and matching slippers. She saw Daphne and moved towards her, closely followed by Addison, who was wearing a green gown(Susan's purple dress from _Prince Caspian_) with matching slippers, and Margaret, who was dressed in a pale pink gown, much like the one Lucy wore when they chased the white stag through the forest.

"Addison, take these . Angelica, these two, Daphne, take the other two. Now, let's see if I can remember my way around.", Lucy said with a giggle.

As they reached Lucy's door, she took her bag from Margaret, went into her room, and reemerged moments later with her tiara in place, and her braids gone, leaving her hair long and wavy.

She then took Edmund's bag and placed it outside his door. Susan was walking out of her room when they reached her, so they just handed Caylee and Susan their bags. Peter's bag was also placed outside his room.

"Alright, Addison, you can take that room down there, Mrs. Angelica, you and the Colonel can have the room next to it. Cayla this one is yours,", Susan began, and in an undertone she whispered, "Peter's is the one on the right of yours.", to Caylee.

Caylee nodded and entered her room. She looked around and her jaw dropped. There were flowers everywhere, and the room seemed to emit a warm golden glow, one that almost matched the golden flowers on her dress.(It's the one she got fro Christmas from Susan. It's a periwinkle version of Susan's Farewell dress in _Prince Caspian_)

Collapsing on the couch at the foot of her bed, Caylee got an idea. She knew, due to Susan's complaining about the school library, that there was a library in the castle. She could try to research her powers.

A knock at the door pulled her from her thoughts. Opening the oak door, Caylee saw Peter, golden crown atop his head.

"Why, hello, Your Majesty.", she said with a smile.

"Hello to you too, fair maiden, Caylee.", he answered.

She giggled and kissed him gently.

"So this is Narnia. It's even more beautiful than I imagined.", Caylee said as they broke apart.

"But still not as beautiful as you.", he whispered, taking her hand and walking through the throne room.

She giggled again and blushed a light pink.

"Perhaps we should go to the library. We may find something on your powers.", Peter mused, wrapping his arm around Caylee.

"I was thinking about that, myself. It sounds like a great idea.", she replied, resting her head on his chest.

"Your Majesty, a young man just fell through the mirror in the throne room!", a staff member cried, rushing up to Peter.

"I'm sorry, darling. We'll look later, I promise.", Peter replied, kissing the top of Caylee's head.

"It's alright. It's not like we have to rush off to school anytime soon.", she said in a low whisper.

Peter chuckled as they hastened into the throne room, where a man with chin length, wavy, brown hair, tanned skin, and chocolate brown eyes sat, being watched closely by Edmund.

"Hello, I am High King-", but he was cut off by the newcomer.

"Peter, the Magnificent. I know. I'm from the Narnian year 2303. My name is Caspian, and my uncle, King Miraz, plans to come back in time to destroy your current Narnia. I was rushed from my castle in the dead of night by my professor. My aunt gave birth to a baby boy, so my uncle can kill me, just like he killed my father.", the newcomer answered.

"Did your mother call you 'Cassie'?", Peter asked.

"Yes, but what does it matter. And who is she, for she looks like my mother, only paler.", Caspian replied, looking at Caylee.

This answered Peter's unasked question.

"Ed, call the others in here, now.", Peter thought to his brother.

"Of course, brother.", Edmund said aloud, walking out towards the gardens.

Once they were all in the throne room, Peter placed a chair next to Caspian and Caylee sat in said chair.

"You can tell by their physical appearances, that when we guessed earlier this morning, we were right. Anamaria Angelica fell through an enchanted mirror in her room after dismissing her small son, Caspian. She met a young army man named Everett Angelica. Anamaria's husband, Caspian IX, had been killed by his brother a few months prior. She fell in love with Everett and, seeing as how she possessed powers, she was able to duplicate herself, having one in Narnia and one in England. While married to Everett, she had a daughter named Caylee Maria Angelica, who is only half human.", Peter stated, getting approving nods from Ed, Su, and Lucy.

"So, he's my half brother?", Caylee asked.

"My mother left me?", Caspian added.

"Yes and yes. But she only did that accidentally. The portal that the mirror crates, it is how your uncle plans to get back.", said a strong voice from the door.

Lucy's head shot up and her gaze landed on a majestic lion.

"ASLAN!", she cried, rushing down to him.

The lion chuckled as he placed a paw on the girl's back, hugging her. Free spirit or not, Lucy was definitely the best at voice recognition.

"Wait, does this mean she's a princess?", Caspian asked, looking at his newfound baby sister with a smile.

"Yes, Caylee is the Telmarines' princess, and little sister of Prince Caspian X.", Aslan answered, looking over at the girl in question.

At this, no one but Caylee saw Addison get up and storm off to her room. Knowing something was wrong, she hurried after her.

"Addison, please talk to me. What's wrong?", she pleaded, not liking the fact that her stepsister was upset.

"You should already know, Princess Perfect.", Addison snapped, blinking tears away as fast as she could.

"You think that? If anything, you're perfect.", Caylee whispered.

"Why are you whispering?", Addison asked.

"Peter said he never wanted to hear me talk down about myself again. He's taught me that I shouldn't believe that I'm not as good as someone else, because everyone is different and perfect in their own way, including you.", Caylee said, placing a hand on Addison's arm.

"So, you were that girl Brooke saw with Peter?", Addison asked.

"Yeah, and I heard her tell you that. I was behind the pillar, and I ran off, just incase she might have recognized me.", Caylee replied with a giggle.

"Why?", Addison asked.

"You tend to get jealous over small things. I wanted to live, and there was a likelihood of you trying to kill me.", Caylee said, smiling slightly.

"My only reason for being so mean to you, Caylee, was just to show you up. Jealousy, much like myself, is a green eyed monster.", Addison replied, looking at the floor.

"You are not a monster, Addy. You just have a mother who wants you to be the best at everything, a father who abandoned you, and a stepfather who's never around.", Caylee said softly, hugging her sister.

"Thanks, Cays, I needed that.", Addison whispered, giggling for the first time since she'd seen Caylee and Peter kiss at the New Years party.

"I usually try and kill people who call me that, but I'll let you off with a warning. Cayla works just fine.", the princess said with a smile.

Back in the throne room...

"Peter, who's that?", Edmund asked his brother, seeing a girl, only about four, sitting out in the garden.

"Well, Ed, that looks like Bella.", Peter replied.

"My Bella? Gabriel's little girl? The same little baby Bella I was named godfather of?", Edmund replied, astonished that the girl might be the daughter of his former close friends, a couple who worked in the castle, Gabriel and Penelope.

"Looks like it. Go talk to her.", Peter replied, pushing his brother towards the door.

Edmund walked over to her and smiled. She was so big. She was two, barely able to talk, the last time he'd seen her.

"Bella?", he asked.

The raven haired girl looked up. She smiled when she saw Edmund.

"Uncle Eddie!", she cried, nearly nocking him over as she hugged him.

"At least I know you didn't forget about me.", he told her, laughing.

"Uncle Eddie, what happened to you? You're not tall anymore.", Bella observed.

Edmund smiled and told her about the hunt for the white stag and the trip back through the wardrobe.

"Wow! Daddy thought you'd done something stupid and got yourself killed or kidnaped or something.", Bella said in amazement.

"Really now? I thought he had more faith in me.", Edmund mused.

Bella giggled, the stopped suddenly and tightened her grip in Edmund.

"Bella, what's wrong?", he asked, getting an answer from the irate woman behind them.

"Bella, where were you? You had you're father worried sick. And in his condition, that is not a good thing to do!", the woman snapped, causing the little girl to tear up.

"Shh, Bella. It's going to be okay.", Edmund whispered to the girl, not quite sure who the woman was, knowing that Bella's mother, Penelope, had a gentleness that rivaled Susan's.

"What's going on here?", Peter asked, walking up to the group.

"Oh! Your Majesty, forgive me. I was just coming to collect my daughter.", the woman said sweetly.

"Stepdaughter.", Bella muttered.

"Bella, sweetie, what happened to your mommy?", Edmund asked quietly.

"She got real sick, and then she went to heaven. Then Daddy married Charlotte. She's mean to me. But now Daddy's sick too, so I have to listen to her.", Bella whispered back.

Edmund sent the little girl's words to Peter, who turned to Charlotte.

"Ma'am, don't you mean stepdaughter, for I knew Penelope, Bella's mother.", Peter answered, upset at the actions Charlotte took.

"I'll just be taking her now.", Charlotte said moving towards Edmund and Bella.

"No, I'll keep her with me. Bella, do you think you can take me to where your daddy is?", Edmund responded, not trusting the woman with _his _Bella.

"Of course, Uncle Eddie! He'll be really happy to see you.", Bella chirped as Edmund set her down.

Bella took his hand and lead him off, leaving Peter and Charlotte in the garden.

"That little girl is like a daughter to my brother. Don't hurt her again, or else.", Peter said in a serious tone.

"Oh, d-d-don't worry, Your Majesty. I won't. Q-q-queen Anamaria?", Charlotte stammered, seeing Caylee come up behind Peter, before collapsing in a dead faint.

"Peter, lock that woman up. She must not be from this time if she mistook me for my mother.", Caylee whispered.

"You're right, darling. This mean they've gotten along farther than we thought. I must send out a message for a meeting first thing tomorrow morning.", Peter responded quietly.

"Get to it, before she wakes. We need to start trying to find out about my powers as well. Even if the attack isn't in the near future, I have to have my powers under my control.", Caylee said hurriedly.

"Get Susan, and have her show you to the library and begin research with her. I'll get there as soon as I can.", Peter said, rushing towards the two centaur guards near the doorway.

Caylee sighed and went to find Susan, which she did, but she also found her brother. The two were just talking, but Caylee could tell that there was a spark of sorts between them. But for now, she had to be the bad guy and break them apart for a bit.

"Oh, Cassie!", she chirped, causing her brother to look up.

"Yes, Caylee?", he asked.

"I need to borrow Susan for just a moment. Peter asked me to get Su to show me to the library.", Caylee replied, smiling sweetly.

"Let's go. It's a bit of a walk.", Susan said, walking down the hall on the right.

But just outside...

Aslan and Lucy were walking along the beach, the great lion telling the girl about the impending battles. Yep, more than one.

"Aslan, that's the fourth time you've mentioned a secret weapon of sorts that Miraz wants. Not to sound cross and angry, but what the heck are talking about? I hate cryptic messages.", Lucy said suddenly, stopping Aslan mid-sentence.

"Lucy, I must ask you to remain calm and patient. As I was saying, King Miraz wants the throne, and the only things in his way are Caspian and the power. The power is the only thing he hasn't found out how to get around, because he doesn't know it exists. When the time comes, you'll know how to access the power. I promise.", the lion said, causing the girl to frown.

Yep, another cryptic message that would aggravate Lucy until she found out what it meant.

Lucy turned to argue with Aslan, but he had disappeared again.

Meanwhile...

Edmund and Bella were now sitting in Gabriel's room, at the edge of his bed.

"I'm glad-cough-you aren't-cough-dead.", Gabriel coughed out.

"I just wish you weren't, well, dying.", Edmund replied, smiling sadly at his friend.

"I know, I- don't have much- time left. Listen- Ed, ta-take Bella. I can't- trust Char-Charlotte with her. Bella kn-knows she can trust you. Thanks, the water helps with the cough, but I'm still overly tiered.", Gabriel replied, draining the cup of water Edmund had handed to him.

"I wouldn't be doing my duty as a godfather if I let that horrid excuse for a woman take away angelum meum.", he said, watching the little girl's face light up at the Old Narnian term. (My little angel.)

"Even if it mean she has to go to England, take her. She deserves to be around people that love her.", Gabriel said, fear in pain shining in his eyes.

"I don't think Aslan intends to bar any of us from here forever. Especially since Susan's developed a crush. Lucy told me it's obvious, and I can hear how she thinks. New found inter-sibling power. Lucy was supposed to ask Aslan about that, I'll have to ask.", Edmund replied with a laugh.

"Really, Miss "I'm so pretty, and every man wants to marry me, but I just can't commit" has finally fallen for someone?", Gabriel asked.

Edmund began to laugh at this.

"There's a lot I need to catch you up on, but I think someone needs a nap.", he said, seeing Bella half asleep, her head in his lap, and her feet on Gabriel's legs.

"I don't actually know where she sleeps, mostly because Charlotte insisted she take Bella's room when I got sick, just incase whatever it is was contagious. It isn't, but I was too comfortable, and it wasn't until recently that I knew how bad she acted towards Bella.", Gabriel replied, albeit a bit sheepishly.

"It's fine. I'll have Susan or Lucy force it out of Charlotte later. For now, I'll figure something out.", Edmund said, not noticing the door open.

"Have me do what, exactly?", Susan asked.

"Aunt Susie!", Bella chirped, still half asleep, seeing the pale, dark haired young woman.

"Su, you remember Gabriel and Bella, right?", he asked his sister.

"How could I forget!", Susan answered with a smile, sitting on the edge oof the bed, next to Edmund.

"Ed- water!", Gabriel gasped out.

"Oh! Here.", Edmund replied, handing him another glass of water.

"Maybe Lucy's cordial could help you, Gabriel.", Susan said, not liking the look of pain in the young man's eyes.

"I looked into it, and no, the juice of the fire flower is useless against this. I was poisoned by fire flower petals. I think Charlotte slipped them into my lunch one day. She didn't seem shocked when we found out what it was.", Gabriel replied, frowning slightly.

"Su, could you stay here for a little bit. I've got to figure out where I can let Bella nap.", Edmund thought to his sister.

"Lucy's room is pretty harmless, and she'd be fine with that.", Susan thought back, since she'd been listening at the door.

"Thanks, Su. I'll be right back.", Edmund replied softly, taking Bella in his arms and leaving the room.

"Susan, I haven't said anything to Edmund yet, but the doctor was in yesterday, and he only gave me about three days, meaning I have two day until the poison works its corse.", Gabriel whispered, his frown increasing.

"I feel so bad for you. Your wife is dead, your second wife is evil and a spy sent from the future, and you've been poisoned, so you won't see your little girl grow up.", Susan said, her gentleness shining through.

"Don't take pity on me, Susan. But let me tell you something, that guy you're crushing on, don't hold back. He'd be crazy if he didn't absolutely fall in love with you. I've heard tell from two maids that you've been back no more than two hours and someone is already planning a ball in your honor.", he said, offering her a smile.

"Someone needs to teach Edmund to stay in his own mind at times. I barely know Caspian!", Susan replied, returning the smile as she giggled.

"I wasn't kidding about the ball part, Su. They really are planning.", Gabriel said, completely serious.

"What? We've barely been here an hour and they want to give us a party?", Edmund said from the door.

"Looks like it. Have you seen Pete?", Susan replied.

"Yeah, he went to the library. Said you left Caylee there.", Edmund replied, leaning against the door frame.

"You tell him, or I will. He deserves to know. I better go. I left her with Caspian and Addison.", she said, whispering the first part to Gabriel.

As she left the room, Gabriel motioned for Edmund to come closer.

"I saw the doctor yesterday, and from today, I only have two more days left. Bella doesn't know, and I don't know how to tell her.", he said, tears shining behind his hazel orbs.

"Just be honest with her. She might not understand, but if I can help, I will. If she asks, I'll say you went to heaven with her mommy.", Edmund said sadly, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Thank you, Ed, for everything. Do you think I could tell her after dinner?", Gabriel replied.

"Don't worry about it, and I'll bring her back, after making sure she has a proper meal. Bella looks so frail, and she was a lot lighter than I expected. Lucy tossed me out so quickly, I nearly got hit by the door.", Edmund finished, laughing a bit.

Elsewhere...

Peter, Caylee, Caspian, and Addison were looking through books in the library, trying to figure out why Caylee had powers, and how a time portal could be created.

"Peter, darling, look at this.", the princess ordered.

The high king looked up and saw she was buried in a thick, leather bound volume. She may have found something of great importance.

"Yes, love?", he asked, moving behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"This book talks about the Legend of the Dragons. It doesn't say much, but does it mea anything to you?", Caylee asked.

"Well, darling, I don't remember anything like that. Susan might though.", Peter replied, kissing Caylee's cheek.

"Did you say something about the Legend of the Dragons?", Caspian asked.

"Yes, I did. Why, do you know something about this, Cass?", Caylee asked her brother.

"Well, when I was younger, my-our mother would tell me of this great powerful being, one who would come into their powers when danger was near. This being would have power over all four main elements: water, earth, fire, and air, also known as the dagon powers, since dragons were to have been believed to control the elements.", Caspian answered.

"This is so frustrating!", Caylee exclaimed, a wind blowing the book shut.

"Cayla, did you just do that?", Peter asked softly.

"I think I did. Cass, I think I have the dragon powers.", the young princess replied, looking from her boyfriend to her brother.

"You're having quite the day, Cayla. First, you get transported to a different world, then you find out you have a brother, then you find out you're a princess, and now you find out you have magic powers.", Addison said.

"If I can master these powers, I can help fight.", Caylee said, looking from one of her loved ones to the next.

"No, you can't. I only let Susan fight because she stays as far away as possible. Lucy heads up the medical team. The only ones on the field are Edmund and myself. I don't want you getting hurt.", Peter replied so softly, that Caylee almost thought she'd been imagining things.

"You won't stop me if I stay high up, like Su does though, right?", she asked getting an idea.

"I never said that!", Peter nearly yelled.

"Well I don't care. I won't let you go out there while I stay here, not knowing what might happen, when I can help! Edmund is like my brother, Caspian _is _my brother, and I love you more than anything. I can't sit here and just not know. I have to be involved.", Caylee snapped, her yells bouncing off the library walls.

"Is it a good time?", Susan asked timidly from the door.

"Of course, Su. Peter was just being a git. We finally find out about the powers I seem to have and he says I can't fight, even if I stay high up and hidden away like you normally are.", Caylee answered coldly.

"Peter, if she can help, let her. We really don't need the two of you fighting when Edmund is about to have to learn how to raise a child. Gabriel is sick and not even Lucy's fire flower cordial can help. He has two days maximum to live. Ed is all Bella has left.", Susan said, her genteelness and motherly instincts kicking in, overtime.

Peter turned to Caylee, clearly still upset, and looked into her dark chocolate brown eyes.

"Darling, I love you, which is why I insist you not fight, but if you must, then I won't stop you. But if you go onto the field and get hurt, I'd never forgive myself, which is why I don't want you to fight.", he said, as calmly as possible.

"I understand, love, but you can't stop me. I just need to figure out how use my powers.", Caylee replied, smiling brightly.

Meanwhile...

Lucy was waiting for Bella to wake. She really needed to look the girl over, based on what Edmund had told her about Bella's stepmother. Lucy was already going to check for malnutrition and any signs of physical abuse. This sweet child needed proper care.

Bella began to stir, causing Lucy to rush over to her.

"Aunt Lucy?", Bella asked.

"Right here, silly goose.", she said to the girl.

"Can I go back to Daddy now?", Bella asked.

"May I, and no. Your stepmother did some pretty mean things, so I'm going to check you over real quick, then we're going to dinner, and then you'll go talk with your daddy, okay?", Lucy replied, pulling the covers away from the girl gently.

"Okay.", Bella sighed.

Lucy smiled and went to work. By the time she was done, the smile had vanished. Bella received the minimal amount of food to sustain her, and the signs of ample abuse were visible.

"Bella, dear, has Charlotte ever hit you?", she asked.

"Yes, Aunt Lucy. She says I shouldn't bother Daddy, and that staying out of her way would get me hit a lot less.", Bella replied, looking down.

"Bella, look at me." Lucy said to the girl, "No one is letting her near you again. Uncle Pete locked her up.", Lucy told the small girl, sitting next to her and holding her close.

After a few minutes, there was a knock at the door. Lucy got up and opened the door to reveal Edmund.

"Is she okay?", he asked worriedly.

"She's going to need a few dozen good meals and some serious care to be fine, but she seems to be okay time is it?", she replied, looking over her shoulder at the four year old who was starring at the ever burning light fixture in Lucy's room.

"Could I move her to the room I've had set up for her?", Edmund asked.

"She's weak, no. I'd give her a drop of the cordial, but I'd rather not get snapped at by Peter. She needs proper care, and since I'm the one who studied medicine, I have the right to treat her myself.", Lucy replied quietly.

"Fair enough, since after tomorrow, she's my responsibility. He doesn't have much longer, and the cordial would only kill him faster.", Edmund whispered, frowning grimly.

"Oh, Ed! You can talk to her if you'd like. She's only just woken up.",the queen said, giving her brother a small hug.

The king smiled and walked over to the child. Bella's eyes lit up, and she was no longer tiered, upon seeing Edmund's face.

"Hey, angelum meum. How are you?", he whispered, tapping the little girl's nose.

"All I did was take a nap, Uncle Eddie!", she laughed.

Lucy took the opportunity and crept out of the room. She could leave them alone long enough to take a little time to walk around and make sure the meal plan was right for Bella.

Upon passing Gabriel's room, Lucy felt compelled to stop in.

"Hey, Gabriel.", she said quietly.

"Hey, Lucy. I take it Ed told you?", he replied.

"Yeah, but if I cold help, you know I would. Did Susan cry and leave?", she replied honestly.

"Yes, she did, but only a few tears. She left when Ed got back. Something about the library...", he trailed off.

"Thanks, and you know we'll take care of her.", Lucy replied, hugging Gabriel before leaving for the library.

"Hmm, no one's here.", Lucy muttered as she reached the back of the library, where she saw several books on the table.

"_The Ultimate Spells, Powers, and Legends_, wonder who was looking?", she pondered, reading the title of the first book.

"Why an't they put things up when they're done with them?", she thought to herself as she picked up the books.

As she turned around, she bumped into something or someone, dropping all of the books.

"I'm so sorry, that was all my fault, I apologi- Queen Lucy!", the person said.

Looking up, Lucy saw a young man, no more than Edmund's age, eleven or so, dressed in pale yellow and silver.

"Adriel?", she asked, the small child she once saved from death now older than she was.

"Yes, Your Majesty. You look so different.", he replied with a smile.

"Well, the day we went to catch the white stag, the four of us came across an iron lamp post in the forest. I knew that the link between our worlds was near there, and I sort of convinced Peter, Susan, and Edmund to go back, not that I had a clue was it really was.", Lucy replied, smiling brightly.

"May I help you with these books?", he asked smiling back.

"Thank you. Susan, Peter, and a few of our new friends were in here earlier and don't remember how to pick up books and place them back on shelves, apparently.", she replied with a laugh.

"Others came back with you?", Adriel asked.

"Yes, we were about to leave for school when we got transported here with my parents, Peter's girlfriend, her stepsister, their parents, and once we were here, her half brother came out of the future.", Lucy answered, trying to place a book on a shelf.

"Let me help you, My Queen.", Adriel said, taking the book from her and putting it on the shelf just a bit out of her reach.

"Thanks, and you can call me 'Lucy' you know. We're in the same age group now.", she said with a laugh.

"You're welcome, You- Lucy.", he replied, blushing.

"I have to get to the kitchens now. Bella needs specific things for dinner and as the resident matron, I must make sure she gets what she needs.", Lucy said, speaking quite fast.

"Lucy, could you slow that down?", Adriel asked.

"Bella, Gabriel's daughter, she was abused by Charlotte, her stepmother. She wasn't fed properly, so Edmund and I are worried about her. Edmund is her godfather, so he treats her as if she is his own, especially since Gabriel won't last past tomorrow. He told Edmund that earlier.", Lucy replied, her tone saddened.

"But your cordial-", he began.

"Won't work. It only makes the poison of the fire flower petals stronger. It made from the juice of the fire flower, so it's hopeless. At least Bella has Edmund back.", she responded, sighing softly.

"Yes, well, may I walk you to the kitchens?", Adriel asked.

"Of course.", Lucy replied, smiling at him.

A/N: The Old Narnian is Latin, and remember, I own nothing except the plot line and my OCs. I just came up with the fire flower petals being poisonous. I do hope you enjoy this story and want more. R&R, Please! And now you know all about Caylee's oddness and why she was so accepting of Narnia. Love you guys!


	4. Somewhere Over the Rainbow?

A/N: I like Narnia, but this is my first attempt at a story for this show. If it's horrid, just tell me. Well, I hope you like it. R&R, please! P.S. I don't own any of this, except the plot line and any OCs I come up with.

Lucy and Adriel entered the kitchen, laughing. The cook, Adriel's mother, turned to ask her son to quiet down, but stopped upon seeing Lucy.

"My Queen, is there something you require?", she asked.

"Christabel, I've said it before, call me Lucy, and yes. Bella, Gabriel's daughter, she needs a lot of care to get better after what Charlotte did to her. I wanted to make sure you know that she'll be dining with us from now on. So that's a total of twelve people for now.", Lucy replied, smiling slightly.

"Well then, I may need more help.", Christabel said softly.

"You know I always like to help in the kitchen, and my mum and Peter's girlfriend's stepmum are here. They'd help you out. Would you like me to ask them?", the young queen asked.

"Only if you insist, for I don't want to be any trouble to you.", Christabel replied, laughing slightly.

Lucy giggled and hurried off to find the Pevensie and Angelica matriarchs.

After searching most of the first floor, she found them in the ballroom.

"Confused, I take it?", she asked, causing the four to jump.

"Oh, Lucy, it's only you.", Helen said upon seeing her daughter.

"What room is this exactly?", Margaret asked.

"This is the only room in the magical room in the castle. It's the ballroom, but it changes depending on what the theme is supposed to be.", Lucy answered happily.

"Okay then, what can you tell me about the first time you came here?", Helen asked.

"Well, I only know parts of it. Some moments I wasn't there.", Lucy said in reply, not wanting her mother to know about Edmund's betrayal.

"Well, we can talk about that later on. One way or another, I'm going to find out.", Helen said glaring at no one in particular.

"I came to ask you something, Mum, Mrs. Angelica. Would you like to help in the kitchens? I am, but I thought I'd make sure no one else wanted to help as well.", Lucy replied, smiling innocently.

"I'd love to.", the women chorused.

Lucy smiled again and lead them off.

In Lucy's room...

Bella was leaned against Edmund, listening to a story about the Golden Age of Narnia.

"So Aunt Susie missed the bullseye the first time, but Aunt Lucy didn't?", Bella asked with a smile.

"Yep, any other questions?", Edmund responded.

"Just one thing.", she replied, sounding a lot older than four.

"What is it?", he asked, worried at the tone she took.

"Can you promise me you won't leave me when Daddy goes to heaven with Mommy?", she asked, the fear of loosing anyone else shining in her eyes.

"Bella, I told your daddy already, and I'm telling you now, if I go back to England, I'm taking you with me. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise you that I will never leave you like I did before.", Edmund whispered, kissing the top of the girl's head.

Bella didn't say anything, she just moved closer to Edmund and went back to sleep. Edmund soon followed his last thought stuck out clearly in his mind.

_No one is going to take her away from me. Not a war, not any spies, and most definitely not Aslan._

A few hours later...

"So, let me get this straight, there is another prophecy out there?", Peter asked Caspian, for the fourth time.

"Yes, it tells of two girls, no more that a few months old; one who's is described as looking, well, almost like people like you, and the second is described to look almost Telmarineian. I don't remember it word for word, but it was created sometime around the beginning of the Golden Age. It should have been added to the book of prophecies, yes?", Caspian said, again.

"I'll need to look at the book, but I think it's dinner time.", Peter replied, seeing Lucy coming towards them.

"Time to eat!", she called to them.

"Well, Mum point blank refused to let us have any Brawn Peuerade, so it's Susan's favorite pasta, but I made sure Edmund got his favorite food. He'll be happy. We need to talk, just the four of us.", she said only thinking the last part.

"Yes, he will be. Caspian, go on ahead. I think Lucy needs to discuss an important matter with me.", Peter replied.

"We must find the others before we can speak on this matter.", Lucy whispered.

"Where did you see them last?", Peter whispered back as Caspian walked towards the dining room.

"Edmund is still in my room with Bella. Susan, well, I haven't seen her since I left with Aslan.", she replied, "Okay, you get Edmund, I'll try to find Susan, and we can meet in the throne room.", he replied, taking his seat on his throne and watching his baby sister run off.

"Susan, where are you?", he thought.

"On the second floor balcony, why?", she replied.

"Lucy says there's something we need to discuss and it's almost time for dinner.", Peter thought, while someone else's thoughts came into the conversation.

"Peter, Charlotte escaped!"

It was Edmund.

"How do you know that?", Peter asked hurriedly.

"I saw her running towards Beruna. The battle will be here within the week.", Edmund replied, trying to keep calm as to not alarm Bella.

"Well, I guess we'll have to tell them what they want to hear. What I was going to talk to the three of you about is Mum. She wants to know about our first trip here. She'll find out about the wars and Edmund and the Witch.", Lucy added, walking, with Edmund and Bella, into the throne room.

"It's a war now. We have to tell them. So, quick dinner then we get to bed early?", Susan replied, frowning as she walked up to them.

"Yes, let's get there before they begin to worry.", Peter stated, standing and making for the dinning room.

Dinner was rather different than the Pevensie parents, Angelica parents, Addison, Caylee, and Caspian would have thought. Bella, on the other hand, could tell the Kings and Queens were upset and worried, so she stayed silent and ate what her Aunt Lucy said she needed to. It was time for dessert before anyone spoke.

"Ed, don't forget your limit. One bowl full and that's it.", Lucy warned, seeing her brother smile widely at the sight of the Turkish Delight.

Edmund shot her a playful, half hearted glare, and Susan began to laugh, making Peter laugh, causing the other two to laugh.

"I know my limit, Lu, and I would be more than happy if we didn't have any hot chocolate with this.", he muttered.

"Don't worry, I made sure that we only have warm milk instead. Mum was curious, but I said it was just something we'd grown fond of while here.", Lucy whispered to him.

"Where'd you learn to lie so well and diplomatically?", he asked his sister curiously.

"I grew up with you, didn't I?", she responded, trying not to laugh.

"True, but I am not one to take all the credit, am I?", was the response he gave before he began to eat the Turkish Delight.

"Bella, are you okay?", Lucy asked the girl, sensing her worry.

"I don't know these people.", she muttered.

"I'm so sorry, dear, I forgot about that.", Lucy said suddenly, making the other ten people look their way.

"We forgot, didn't we?", Edmund asked his sister.

"What do you think? We can do introductions in the library after dinner. I have finished and I have somewhere I need to go. Please excuse me.", Lucy replied, standing up and sweeping from the room.

Lucy left the castle, after getting a silver cloak from her room, and made her way through the forest. She didn't stop until she reached a familiar wooden door in a wall of rock. Knocking lightly, she waited.

As the door opened, she smiled as a faun came into view.

"Hello, Mr. Tumnus. How have you been?", she asked.

The faun smiled and hugged the girl.

"I thought you were dead!", he said exasperatedly through his tears.

"I'm sure neither of us would want to die without telling the other one 'Goodbye' first.", Lucy replied with a laugh.

"I have to say you're right. I know I'd find a way to say goodbye to you. You are my best friend.", Tumnus replied, then he suddenly looked a bit upset.

"What is it?", Lucy asked.

"Did you walk here from Cair Paravell?", he asked as an answer.

"Yes, but only because I wasn't quite sure how Silver might act upon me being eight and a half years old again.", she replied as thought it was obvious.

"Fine, but since you're so young and tiny again, may I escort you back?", Tumnus asked, albeit a bit frustrated that he still couldn't win an argument with Lucy.

Taking Tumnus's arm, the Queen and the faun walked back to the castle.

Once their, Lucy could tell she had worried Peter and their mother.

"Lucille Catherine Pevensie, don't you ever scare me like that again!", Peter exclaimed, pulling his sister away from the faun the second he saw her.

"Peter, I was fine. I just went to see Mr. Tumnus, who escorted me back since it was getting late. I wasn't in any real danger, see.", she replied, pulling her cloak back a bit to reveal her dagger and cordial.

"Lucy, I don't care at the moment. I'm just glad that you didn't have to cross Beruna to get here.", the teenaged king said softly, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Peter, I'm not stupid enough to go into an area that is filled with people trying to kill me. Plus I try to avoid Beruna at all costs anyway. I don't like remembering how I nearly lost you boys that day.", Lucy replied, not remembering Tumnus and Helen were clueless as to the inevitable, and fast approaching, war.

"What?", the faun and the mother yelled.

"Maybe we should all sit down and talk this out. There's a lot about us you never knew, Mum.", Peter said calmly, walking towards the library.

"Peter Edward Pevensie, you get back here now! You started this, you're the one who wants her to know about what happened at Beruna, and you're going to tell her. Besides, I wasn't there until the end anyway.", Lucy snapped, making her brother freeze and backtrack to the throne room.

"Very well, Lucy, you win, again. We should all go to the library, though.", he muttered, sighing in defeat.

"No, we're going to stay right here. I'll go get the others, you get some chairs. Before you grouch about it, Mr. Tumnus will help you, right, Mr. Tumnus?", she replied, her tone deadly.

"Y-y-yes, I'll help.", the faun answered timidly, scared at the tone Lucy so rarely used.

"Good, now get to it!", she snapped, causing the two males to rush out of the room.

"Wow, Luce, I had no clue you could do that to your brother.", Helen mused.

"Sorry you had to see that, Mum. I'm not usually that cross with anyone. Peter just needs to realize I'm no longer a child. One might think he'd understand that much after fifteen years filled with wars, battles, uptight nobles, evil suitors, and Edmund teaching me how to lie in order to keep from causing trouble.", Lucy replied, making sure every word got through to Peter's mind.

"We should get the others now. Lucy, do tell me wha- I mean, who Mr. Tumnus is exactly.", Helen said, trying to ignore the comments Lucy made.

"Mr. Tumnus is a faun, Mum, and he's also my best friend. He was regent, so he took care of the kingdom while we were gone.", Lucy replied, giggling at her mother's slipup.

Helen nodded, not that she completely understood.

Twenty minutes later, all thirteen people were in the throne room, Bella looking a little sad; obviously she had just been told about Gabriel.

"Edmund, do you want her to hear this or not?", Susan asked gently.

"She can hear it when she's older. She need sleep right now. Lucy, is there anything else you need to do before Bella goes to sleep?", Edmund asked.

"No, but tell her everything will be fine. He'll be in a better place soon, and he doesn't want her to be sad. That's all that any of us can do. But do hurry back, Ed.", the valiant queen answered.

Edmund just nodded and carried Bella to his room, as the one he was making into hers wasn't ready yet.

While he was gone, Susan turned to Peter.

"You know better than to treat her like she's a baby. She's even deadlier than I am when I'm upset!", she hissed.

"You heard?", he asked, unsure of what to say.

"Yes, it's a bit difficult when you two can't keep your thoughts to yourselves when you fight. You were so angry and worried Edmund and I couldn't get through to either one of you. Now apologize to her. She's still upset that you don't seem to trust her.", Susan replied, her bright blue eyes uncharacteristically dark.

"Yes, Su.", he whispered, moving over to Lucy.

"Lucy, I'm sorry. I just get worried about you because you're the youngest. With Miraz and his army getting closer, I don't want Susan to leave the castle, much a less you. I love you too much, I guess. But I know that the war is only half the reason, and the fact you're only almost nine again reminds me that you are still my baby sister. The only reason you're aloud near the battlefield is so you can heal people. I don't want you to get hurt. You remember what happened the whole week after Beruna, right? My nightmares?", he said softly, trying to apologize.

"Yes, Peter, I remember. I'm sorry too. I just hate that after fifteen years, you still treat me like I'm still mentally eight. You of all people should know I can handle myself. But I forgive you, and I love you too.", she replied, hugging her brother.

"I think I should get going. I bid you all a pleasant night.", Mr. Tumnus said, trying to slip out the door.

"Not so fast.", Lucy said, releasing Peter.

Tumnus muttered something like, "I'm in for it."

"I'm sorry I snapped at you, Mr. Tumnus. It was really Peter's fault, since he put me in a bad mood. And Peter has called for a meeting in the morning. Will you be in attendance?", she whispered to the faun, hugging him again.

"All is forgiven, My Queen. And of course I will.", replied the faun, smiling at the girl before leaving.

"Well now, shall we start the story?", Edmund asked, back from putting Bella to bed.

"Yes, and I should start, seeing as how I found Narnia before the three of you.", Lucy replied, sitting on her throne.

"Very well. Caspian, take the seat between Peter and Susan, Caylee take the one between Peter and myself, Addison, take the one between Lucy and Susan, Mum, Dad, take that couch, and that leaves the other couch for Colonel and Mrs. Angelica.", Edmund said, pointing each person to a seat.

Once everyone was seated, Lucy began to tell her story.

"It was raining at the Professor's house, so we decided to play Hide N' Seek. I hid in a wardrobe in a spare room, but the door wasn't shut all the way. I backed up so far, I backed straight into Narnia. I was by the lamp post when I first met Mr. Tumnus. He dropped the packages he was carrying when he saw me. I went with him to his house and we had tea. He was secretly working for the White Witch, and told me at the last moment. He helped me leave Narnia undetected. I told these three, but the thought I was imagining things. Time works differently here, so I hadn't been gone for than a few moments. The next night I went back, but Edmund followed me. I went to Mr. Tumnus's again, but Ed, what did you do?", Lucy stated, looking to her brother.

"I followed Lucy, but I lost sight of her when she rounded a corner. I wound up face to face with the White Witch, who's sleigh was being pulled right past me. She tricked me into telling her about Peter, Susan, and Lucy, by creating a tin of Turkish Delight and a mug of hot chocolate. I later found out why. Would you like to tell them Peter?", Edmund said, turning to the High King.

"They came back and Edmund said he'd seen the place Lucy was talking about, but he then made fun of her and she started crying. The Professor told Susan and I to trust her, and that Edmund would be more of a liar. We brushed it off. The next day, we broke a window while playing cricket. We all hid in the wardrobe, much like Lucy did during Hide N' Seek. We backed into evergreen trees and had a snowball fight. When we stopped, I pulled coats from the wardrobe and handed one to each of them, put on one myself, and then we went to Mr. Tumnus's house. He was gone, taken by the Secret Police. Su, you next.", Peter stated.

"A beaver, Mr. Beaver came up to us and we were quite shocked that he could talk. Well, except for Lucy. He took us to his dam and we met Mrs. Beaver, who made us something to eat. Mr. Beaver told us about a prophecy. It told of two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve coming to Narnia to defeat the White Witch. We were to meet Aslan, that lion you saw earlier, at his camp, near the Stone Table. Edmund had vanished right after that was said and we realized that he was on the Witch's side. Her Secret Police, a pack of wolves, came to the dam to tear it apart and kill us. We escaped just in time, but we did run into someone special while we were on our way to the camp.", Susan said, smiling at Lucy.

"It was Father Christmas. I told Susan I was right when I said he was real. That was when we got our gifts. I was given a healing cordial and a small dagger. Susan got a bow and quiver of arrows, and she also got a horn, which is missing. Peter got his sword and his shield.", Lucy said, but her mother cut her off.

"Father Christmas gave you weapons as presents?", she gasped.

"Yes, and they helped us out a lot.", Susan answered coldly.

"As I was saying, we then headed to the river, where the wolve cornered us. Peter plunged his sword into the ice and when it cracked, we floated off, but I slipped off the ice and Peter and Susan thought I was dead. Once they realized I was very much alive, we walked to the rest of the way to the camp, and we met Aslan. Ed, what happened to you?", Lucy finished.

"Well, I found out that the Witch lied to me about Aslan wanting to steal her crown, and that she didn't want to make me next in line to be king. She took Mr. Tumnus away, for he was there with me, and turned him to stone. Then she took me to her sleigh, so we could head Aslan off at the Fords of Beruna. I wanted out when I saw her turn a fox to stone. She gathered her army and set up her own camp. I was tied to a tree. What was going on with you, Peter?", Edmund added.

"Well, as the girls played at the river, the wolves attacked. It was then that I killed for the first time. The head wolf, Maurgrim, attacked Susan, and he was impaled on my sword, dying quickly. I was then knighted by Aslan himself, who then sent Orieus to get Edmund. Susan?", Peter said simply, not showing any emotion at the death of the wolf, which frightened Helen.

"Well, Lucy and began training. She hit the bullseye with her dagger on the first try. It took me two tries with my bow and arrows. Edmund got back and we forgave him. Aslan made a deal with the White Witch, so Edmund didn't half to die on the Stone Table. He and Peter began training. Lucy, yes you can tell him about that now.", Susan stated.

"That same night, Susan and I woke up and saw Aslan leave the camp. We followed him and when we reached the table, he told us to stay hidden behind the bushes. We did, and Aslan went forward. The Witch had him strapped down, shaved, and she plunged a dagger into his heart. They left and Susan and I stayed by Aslan's body all night. We woke and began to leave, after we sent a message to Peter via a tree spirit. The two of us hadn't gotten far when the table cracked and Aslan was standing there. He told us of an even deeper magic that would reverse the act done if the person killed on the stone table was innocent. He died to save Edmund, who was tricked by the Witch anyway, because she found his inferior complex. Want to continue Ed?", Lucy said pushing the memories of that day to the back of her mind.

"It's true, I had an inferior complex. I thought that you loved Susan, Peter, and Lucy more because they were the eldest, smartest, and the baby. I'm okay now, so don't worry. We heard Aslan was dead and prepared for battle. When the battle started on the Fords of Beruna, Peter went for the Witch. I was stabbed in the stomach after I broke her wand. Aslan showed up as Peter dueled the Witch one on one. He killed her and these three ran straight to me. Lucy healed me with her cordial and I was forgiven. Susan, what happened with you girls before that?", Edmund said, making sure his mother could see he was not dead.

"Well, we went with Aslan to help the ones trapped in the Witch's castle. Once we basically defrosted them, we went to the battle grounds. Peter, would you like to tell about our coronation?", Susan said quickly.

"Gladly. We came to this castle, Cair Paravell. Aslan crowned us as follows.", he replied, turning to Lucy.

"To the glistening eastern sea, I give you Queen Lucy, the Valiant."

"To the great western wood, I give you King Edmund, the Just."

"To the radiant southern sun, I give you Queen Susan, the Gentle."

"And to the clear northern sky, I give you High King Peter, the Magnificent.", Peter finished, smiling proudly.

"Well, you were here fifteen years, what else happened?", Caylee asked, speaking for the first time since the story began.

"Well, there was the time we got stuck in Rabadash's Castle.", Susan muttered.

"Oh yeah!", Edmund mused.

"Care to tell us the story?", Addison asked.

"The prince of Calmoren, Rabadash, wanted to take me as his bride, so Edmund and I went to meet him. He was an unsavory character, that's being nice, but we were trapped. My brilliant little brother came up with an escape plan. Once we got here, we heard Rabadash was planning to attack Archland. Lucy went to help the Archlanders, while Ed, Pete, and I called upon a Narnian army. We defeated Rabadash and no Archlanders were killed. A year later we went on our hunt for the white stag. Lucy and Peter noticed the lamp post, and Lucy took us back through the wardrobe.", Susan said, smiling at Edmund, who was beaming at his sister's praise.

"Thanks, Su.", Edmund said quietly.

"You really did that?", a small voice said from the doorway.

"Bella, what's wrong?", Edmund asked, gesturing the girl forward.

"Nightmare.", she muttered, leaning into Edmund's chest.

"It's okay. You have nothing to worry about. As long as I am here, you will be safe.", Edmund told her quietly.

The girl just nodded and fell back asleep a few moments later.

"Now, we have a problem or the rise. An army from the future, well, Narnia's future, are camped out at the Fords of Beruna. They want the kingdom, but we are not handing it over willingly. The impending battle is drawing nearer, so after Edmund and I gather our army in the morning, we will begin training.", Peter said, his kingly tone back in place.

"Susan, will you be instructing the archers?", Caylee asked.

"Of course. I am the best am I not?", she said with a laugh.

"Well, from what I have been told, yes, yes you are.", she replied.

"Can I do anything to help?", Addison asked.

"Are you by chance interested in Nursing?", Lucy asked.

"Yes, very much so.", the red head replied.

"Very well then, you can help the nurses and myself. We tend to need all the help we can get.", Lucy said with a gentle smile.

Later that night, after everyone else was asleep...

Caylee tossed and turned, only seeing a dead Peter and a laughing woman who must have been the White Witch. Eventually, she gave up on sleep and pulled on a Narnian red dressing gown and slippers, and she left the room. It wasn't to chilly outside, so she walked along the beach. The princess was so caught up in her thoughts, that she didn't notice the figure walking up behind her.

"Can't sleep, Cayla?", it was Peter, dressed in a blue dressing gown and matching slippers.

"No, because all of my dreams are of you dying in battle.", she told him, not even turning around.

"I am an expert swordsman, highly accomplished in hand-to-hand combat, and I will have Edmund at my side. There is no need to worry, love.", Peter whispered, kissing her temple.

"That still won't help me get rid of those mental images.", she said, sighing as she turned around a rested her head to his chest.

"I think I know what you might be interested in.", Peter said, pulling her towards the stables.

Inside, there were at least six beautiful horses. Each stall door had a name on it. The one nearest to them read "Leo" and in the stall was a beautiful black stallion.

"Hey there, Leo. Still remember me?", Peter said to the horse.

The sleepy animal just nudged Peter in reply.

"All right, I will let you go to sleep now.", Peter said with a laugh.

"Your horse?", she asked.

"Yes, Leo is mine. This one is Snowflake. She is yours. No one else needs a horse, well, other than you and your brother, that is.", Peter replied, guiding Caylee over to a snow white horse.

"She's beautiful.", Caylee gasped, gazing at the horse.

"When she wakes, I'm sure she'll thank you for the compliment. That one is Phillip. He's Edmund's horse, best friend, and the only person he trusts as much as Susan, Lucy, and me. The entirely black one it Mystic, and will be Caspian's horse. He mated with Daffodil, Susan's horse, about five years ago and Anastasia, Lucy's horse, was born.", Peter said softly, kissing the top of Caylee's head.

"Do you think they know it yet?", she asked, knowing he knew what she meant.

"Susan and Caspian are probably in denial. Susan is to logical and your brother is trying to understand all of the information he's received so far since he arrived here.", Peter responded, as they walked from the stables.

"Well, on that note, I think I'll be able to sleep now. Good night, darling.", she whispered, pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

"Good night, my love.", he replied, as they came to her door.

Caylee sighed as she climbed back into her bed, quickly falling into a deep, sweet dream filled, sleep.

A/N: The Old Narnian is Latin, and remember, I own nothing except the plot line and my OCs. I just came up with the fire flower petals being poisonous. I do hope you enjoy this story and want more. R&R, Please! Love you guys!


End file.
